


do the dog dance

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Gen, Old people kicking ass, don't fuck with old people, things going up Cartman's ass again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Cartman is being a dick and the sky is blue





	do the dog dance

Cartman decided to make old people do the dog dance before he let them have their meds, but since he's not cool and awesome or a good actor like Matt and Trey the old people kicked his ass with their wheelchairs. Serves the fucker right. Then Stan's grandpa shoved a Hummel figurine up Cartman's ass.


End file.
